


The Builder

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the war, Severus has saved enough Galleons to renovate Spinner’s End. He's stunned to find the work will be done by none other than Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Builder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Snarry-a-Thon15](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1463270.html) Fest at the [snape_potter](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/) community.

Severus was waiting for Lucius at Malfoy Manor. The beauty potion in his pocket had taken a whole month to brew and its ingredients had been obscenely expensive, but one doesn’t accept a favour from Lucius Malfoy without paying its price.

“Severus.” Draco received him, stuffy but kinder than his father. They clapped hands, as Draco hadn’t been his student for ten years. “My father is not at home; have you arranged a meeting with him?”

“No, not today.” In fact, Severus had hoped that Lucius would not be there and would save Severus from his arrogant presence. “I just came to bring him a potion. If you’d be so kind, you could give it to him.”

“Of course, Severus. Let’s get some tea first. I have not seen you in a long time,” Draco offered, leading Severus to a familiar room.

Severus wasn’t one for that level of formality, at least since the war, but nonetheless he preferred Draco’s company to Lucius’.

“So, you’re still accepting potions orders?” Draco asked after the house-elf served the tea and some biscuits, even though Severus not once eaten a biscuit in all his visits to the manor.

“No, it’s just a request from a friend,” Severus said, uncomfortable. Draco knew well enough to read every one of his gestures, so he remained unaffected.

“Don’t tell me you accepted a favour. From my father.” Draco had enough good sense to not laugh. “I thought you knew better, Severus.”

“This time it’s convenient for both of us,” Severus explained.

“You truly think that? Tell me, what favour do you think he’s doing to you?”

“It’s about my old family house,” Severus said. He concealed well the anxiety he was beginning to feel.

“Your house. At Spinner’s End,” Draco repeated, trying to understand what interest his father could have in that old house.

“Yes. Finally the Ministry returned the property to me. I just wanted to do some refurbishing…” 

Draco sighed dramatically and put his hands on his face.

“Tell me you didn’t give him carte blanche with the builder’s details,” Draco complained through his fingers.

“What’s he going to do with my home?” Severus demanded, almost shattering the flask in his pocket with his tight fist.

“Oh, believe me, your home is in the best hands,” Draco said, pouring more tea into his cup and adding some liqueur. Severus nodded when he was offered some too. “But please, don’t tell my mother a word on this subject.”

******

The following day, Severus was ready to Apparate into his house, knowing that Lucius would be there inspecting the work.

Draco hadn’t wanted to tell him more, so Severus tried to imagine what Lucius could gain from helping him, not coming to a conclusion.

The first time Severus had spoken to Lucius about his intention to renovate Spinner’s End, Lucius told him about this unique builder who mixed magic and traditional masonry with astonishing results.

Severus appreciated Lucius’ help, as he hadn’t wanted to be in contact with the magical world since the war ended. And even though he had been curious about this new technique, he accepted Lucius’ involvement and indicated his changes only by drawing.

Now he feared what Lucius was achieving through his help. It couldn’t be money, because the budget was less expensive than he had expected of such structural work. So Severus feared Lucius was including his own changes on his house with future evil plans.

When he Apparated into his old familiar home, the first thing he noticed was a lot of dust and debris. He frowned; that’s why he didn’t like traditional construction.

Then he heard Lucius’ unmistakable laugh. In that precise moment he knew exactly what was happening there. That was Lucius’ flirtatious laugh. Draco was right, it was better that Narcissa not know.

He entered his dining room, trying to disregard that it was in ruins, and he found Lucius staring at a definitely rounded bum. At least he had good taste.

Severus cleared his throat. Lucius concealed his surprise, like a good pureblood, and nodded a greeting to Severus as if he was not standing up beside a man on all fours with his head and part of his torso inside the fireplace.

“Lucius, could you lend me the tape measure, please?” a voice resounded into the chimney.

Lucius spelled the tape and sent it floating to the builder.

“I see you still don’t like to dirty your hands,” Severus quietly said.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind a certain kind of dirt on them.”

Lucius smirked. Severus shook his head. There were things that would never change.

“Draco sent me for you. He will tell Narcissa nothing. Nor will I, if you go this very moment,” Severus threatened, still quietly.

“You’re no fun, Severus. No fun at all,” Lucius sighed. “If you want an advice, don’t marry. Believe me, you can’t even have a little bit of fun. But well, you don’t have _that_ kind of problem, do you?” Lucius viciously said.

Then, as if he wasn’t wearing an expensive, clean tunic in a filthy place, he knelt next to the builder and put his head into the fireplace to whisper to him. He put his body so close to the other that when he came out his tunic was as dirty as the man’s clothes.

Severus smirked, knowing that even though the show had been entirely for him, it was not the first time Lucius had taken such liberties, or the man would have jumped at the gesture.

“Sometimes is worth it to be dirty,” Lucius whispered, spelling himself clean. “But you wouldn’t know, wouldn’t you?”

Lucius winked and Disapparated.

Severus scowled, sighed and focused his attention on the builder’s bum. Well, on the builder. He thought about making his presence known, but at the end he came to the conclusion that it was not necessary. After all, he was paying that man to work on his house; he didn’t want to waste his time and money unnecessarily.

But if Severus had anything after the war, it was time. And this bum was certainly something worthy of his time, especially when the builder shifted back to leave the fireplace and moved his rear from side to side.

The man’s head was in a cloud of soot and, while he spelled himself clean, Severus had time to enjoy the frontal view. Not bad, especially in those old but tight clothes with holes in the most interesting parts, like this one on his t-shirt through which Severus could see the most perfect navel he had ever seen.

“Snape?”

Severus had been so busy ogling the man that he hadn’t noticed he was being watched, too. By such impressive eyes. Green eyes. Green eyes that were not covered by glasses. Severus didn’t want to look at this forehead for a particular scar, but he did it nonetheless.

“Potter,” Severus said, trying to conceal his shock with his usual disdain. 

“I thought you didn’t want to see me,” Harry said.

‘ _I thought you were still a child_ ,’ Severus thought. But Potter had grown up, definitely better than Draco had.

“I didn’t even know you were the one working on my home,” Severus replied.

“Oh.” Harry seemed upset. He was cleaning his hands with a cloth, and Severus wondered if the wizard had to do everything half with magic and half in the Muggle way. “If you want to, I can rearrange the house and leave.”

“And why in Salazar’s name would you do that?” Severus complained.

“Well, maybe you didn’t know I was working here, but I tried to contact you after the war and you refused to see me,” Harry complained.

“Potter, I didn’t want to see anybody after the war,” Severus stated, his voice softer. He went to sit on a filthy stool, suspecting that the conversation was going to be long. And from this place he had a better view of Potter’s clothing and its interesting holes.

“You saw Draco,” Harry complained.

“You call him Draco now?”

“Well, Lucius in one of my best clients. I’ve worked quite some time at their Manor,” Harry explained.

‘ _And I know why,_ ’ Severus thought, mentally cursing Lucius’ lust.

“The Malfoys helped me disappear after the war.”

“I sent you quite a few owls. I just wanted to return your memories,” Harry said with such emotion that Severus could see how much his disappearance had been an issue for Potter.

“Maybe I wasn’t ready to get them back,” Severus tried to explain.

“Maybe you should have told me that, at least,” Harry said.

Severus nodded, conceding.

Harry was in shock. “It’s the first time I’ve seen you admit a mistake.”

“It’s the first time we’ve talked as two adults,” Severus commented. “And I didn’t admit anything.”

Harry stared at Severus for a while before bursting out laughing. The change in his face was priceless and Severus frowned when he recalled that Lucius had been laughing with Potter just mere minutes ago.

“So you’re going to trust me with your house?” Harry asked, more relaxed.

“I trusted you with the lives of the whole magical world, Potter,” Severus stated, shocking Harry one more time. “Nonetheless, I value my property more.”

Harry laughed again, staring at Severus as if he was looking at a totally new man.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Harry said. “I’ve wanted to ask you some details for a while.”

They talked and laughed‒at least Harry did‒until it was so late that Harry worked no more that day.

******

Suddenly Severus had doubts about a myriad of details on the renovations. He was soon so involved in every aspect of the work that he spent a good part of every day in Spinner’s End.

Harry didn’t seem bothered by Severus’ presence. On the contrary, he would patiently explain every step of his work.

“And now I spell the cement,” Harry explained while he was mixing the mortar.

Severus, who had been a little bit distracted by the movement of Harry’s strong arms, frowned at the idea.

“And just with that, later the wall could be easily spelled in any way you want,” Severus commented.

Harry smiled. “Yes, something like that. Simple but works well.” He stood up and took the towel Severus lent him to dry the sweat on his neck.

“I wonder if this could work with potions ingredients,” Severus said thoughtfully.

“It works,” Harry stated. He went to his small teapot and served two cups of tea before going to sit with Severus. “George and Ron are using a variable spell on certain ingredients for some brews.”

“Who discovered the mix between magic and manual work?” Severus asked.

“You can’t believe I worked it out alone,” Harry said with a smile.

Severus had spent enough time with him to know that the smile was not wholehearted.

“You were mediocre at Potions, and excellent in Defence Against the Dark Arts. But I never saw a spark of inquisitiveness in your work, at school,” Severus sincerely confessed.

“I was usually too busy saving the day,” Harry joked bitterly.

“I’m not one of your fans, Potter,” Severus said, sipping his tea.

“Quidditch,” Harry stated. “I was an innovative Seeker.”

“Doesn’t count,” Severus replied. “There’s the danger factor, your weakness.”

“I’m not a danger seeker,” Harry complained, suddenly remembering the old Professor Snape. Then he breathed deeply and looked at Severus, who was smirking. “All right, you win,” Harry conceded. “It was at Grimmauld Place. I was trying to take Walburga’s portrait down when…”

“You were able to finish her off?” Severus said, astonished. He himself had tried to do it without success.

“Don’t say it like that, it was just a portrait.”

“Harry, if it was only been a portrait she would have been out of that house long ago. How did you do it?”

“With a blowtorch,” Harry confessed.

“With a…?” Severus burst out laughing.

Harry was so enthralled at the sight that he didn’t say a word. But he couldn’t help but be annoyed by such a reaction. Even though he understood it, since this was not the first time someone laughed at the mention of the way he took Walburga’s portrait down.

“It’s not funny; at least it wasn’t for me,” Harry complained.

Severus stopped his frenzied laughing and stared at Harry. These past weeks he’d got to know the man Harry had become, and still he was amazed by the purity and kindness in such a powerful wizard. Severus had known some powerful wizards, and none of them had been as unassuming as Harry was.

“I suppose. I’m sorry,” Severus apologised, bowing his head to Harry. “But… you need to tell me how you did it,” he asked in a pleading way that made Harry laugh.

“All right, I’ll do it, but it wasn’t exciting at all. I was refurbishing Grimmauld Place and, of course, I wanted Walburga’s portrait out of the house. But I remembered how you all unsuccessfully tried to take it down. So I was thinking about it when I recalled Gryffindor’s sword.” Harry glanced at Severus. He was solemnly listening to him. “The sword could destroy Nagini because it had absorbed some basilisk venom. I can’t really tell you more,” Harry said.

“Believe me, I don’t want to know. I’ve spent ten years of my life trying to forget a lot of things,” Severus confessed.

Harry stared at him with such awe that it _almost_ made Severus blush.

“A wise decision. I too would have liked to forget,” Harry gravely said.

“I didn’t say I was able to do it in the end,” Severus stated.

They smiled: a shared and private smile that warmed Harry deep inside.

“So I tried the basilisk venom with different weapons. And that did the trick. It was not nice to see, or hear, but with every part that I damaged she was weaker and finally the portrait fell to the floor. But I could hear her still, so at the end I burned it with blowtorch, which I’d cast a spell on.”

“Do you even know how much a drop of basilisk venom costs?” Severus asked, shocked at the terrible description.

Harry smirked. “I have secret plunder.”

“Do I really want to know?” Severus asked.

“I don’t know, do you?” Harry teased.

Severus shivered. Damn that smile. Damn those lips. And damn those green eyes, too.

“Yes,” Severus replied, not really knowing to what he was agreeing.

“Another day, then.” Harry taunted Severus with a wink before standing up to continue his work.

Severus nodded, delighted at the promise of sharing Harry’s secrets.

“So you learned how to mix magic and Muggle work while you refurbished Grimmauld Place,” Severus said, not wanting to finish his chatting time with Harry.

“I learned everything about construction working on my house,” Harry stated.

“Are you still living at Grimmauld Place?” Severus asked. Harry nodded. “I would like to see what you made of that old house,” Severus sincerely said.

“Someday I’ll show you,” Harry replied before finally starting work again.

And that was a promise Severus treasured.

******

Harry was painting the walls and Severus thought he was doing it too fast. Not because Harry was working badly, but because the painting was the last task of the refurbishing of Spinner’s End. And Severus had become too accustomed to having Harry in his life.

This ridiculous man who preferred to stain his clothes and wash them later rather than cast a spell on them. This dedicated man who took the time painting by hand with spelled paint just because the walls would stay spotless longer. This gorgeous man so powerful and smart but without a trace of vanity.

“Harry,” Severus called. Harry turned around to look at him. “Do you have more time for me on your schedule?” 

Harry stared at Severus until drops of paint began to fall from his roller to the floor. “I have not even gone yet,” he stated before continuing with his painting.

“I have a new project,” Severus stated.

Harry left the roller on the bucket of paint. “What do you have in mind?”

“A potions lab on the basement.”

“Severus, you don’t even have a basement,” Harry said, amused.

“That’s why I need you,” Severus said, smirking. “I would have thought you’re the man for such project,” he teased.

“I am. But I thought you didn’t want to work anymore on potions.”

“I’m reconsidering it,” Severus said, thinking about the money he would need to hire Harry.

“Let me think about it. I have a few projects scheduled but I can find some time to work on that,” Harry finally commented before taking the roller once more.

Severus stopped him again, casually asking a question that had been prodding his mind for a long time. “Are any of those projects from Lucius?”

“Yes,” Harry answered without giving more details. He seemed a bit taken aback by the mention of Lucius Malfoy.

“You shouldn’t trust Lucius,” Severus stated.

“I know, he’s a Malfoy,” Harry smirked. “But he always pays in advance.”

“He isn’t after your money, precisely,” Severus said.

Harry frowned and stared seriously at Severus. “Then what do you mean?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed all the _liberties_ he has taken with you,” Severus explained.

“Are you serious?” Harry asked, barely containing his laughter. “I don’t date _married_ men.”

Harry chuckled and returned to work on the wall. Severus stared at his back—his lower back—for a while, thinking about Harry’s words and especially the teasing expression in his face when he specified the kind of men that didn’t interest him.

“And you bed _married_ men?” Severus dared to ask.

“I don’t bed anybody I haven’t dated,” Harry stated without turning around.

Severus looked like the cat that ate the canary.

******

Severus was finally living in his childhood home after ten years hiding from his past. And now Spinner’s End was a new, modern house with all the comforts and none of his bad memories. All that thanks to Harry Potter. But Severus hadn’t seen Harry for a month.

They had talked by Floo network about the potions lab, but Harry was working on a new, major project and couldn’t even give Severus an approximate date for the start of the work.

Severus feared to lose all the closeness they had gained while they were working together. Well, while Harry was working and Severus was staring at him. But there were, too, all those conversations, meals shared on the floor when the house hadn’t even had furniture. Severus missed Harry’s laugh, his kindness. And yes, he missed that well-built body, too. The idea of another client ogling Harry’s gorgeous body—Severus usually imagined Lucius’ face—tormented Severus almost every night.

So Severus decided to take matters into his own hands and force an encounter. It was not an easy task but Severus had his contacts even after ten years out of the magical world.

“You’re so kind, Severus,” Molly said, accepting the plant he had brought.

“It has magical proprieties that George will appreciate,” Severus stated. “But it’s rather delicate; that’s why I came instead of sending it as I have every year. I wouldn’t want to disturb your family on George’s special day, so I’ll go now and…”

“Out of the question!” Arthur insisted. “Now that you’re here you must stay.”

“Of course!” Molly agreed. “George will not be too long in coming, and all the other children are going to come too, except Charlie and Ginny. She’s playing with the Harpies, now. And there’s going to be a lot of food. Oh, and Harry will also be here! Well, if he finishes working early. Did you know he has his own business?” Molly asked.

Severus nodded. And smirked.

******

“Enjoying the view of the pond?” Harry asked at Severus’ back, outside the Burrow.

“It’s a beautiful landscape,” Severus joked.

“Yes, especially at this hour of the night.” Harry offered Severus the glass he had brought for him. They toasted before sipping some Firewhisky. “Too many people for our most celebrated recluse?”

“I thought you were the celebrity here, Potter.”

“Not anymore. Us brickies, we’re not glamorous,” Harry joked.

“Oh, come on, you’re a successful businessman.”

“Not here,” Harry said, nodding to the Burrow. “I didn’t know you stayed in touch with George,” he added, somehow with a bitter tone of voice and his eyes lowered.

“I had a special story with him. I cut his ear off; I think you maybe have heard about that,” Severus said. Harry chuckled, still looking at the ground. Severus took his chin with his free hand and lifted his head, leaving his hand there. “Harry, I would have contacted you if I thought I could do any good to you,” he softly said.

“You would have helped me,” Harry stubbornly stated without elaborating.

“I doubt it. Look what a successful self-made businessman you have become,” Severus whispered. Harry blushed. “I’m so proud of you,” Severus said, caressing Harry’s lips with his breath and his deep voice.

“Harry!” Ron shouted from a window. Harry closed his eyes. Severus remained motionless, gazing at Harry’s face. “Harry!” Ron insisted. Harry sighed and looked at Severus. “Harry, the cake!”

“He will not stop until we’ll go back,” Harry whispered.

Severus nodded. “Mister Weasley and his proverbial wilfulness.”

“Harry!” Ron shouted again, this time from the back door.

“Do you still want to see Grimmauld Place?” Harry whispered. Severus nodded, finally letting go of Harry’s chin. His hand went down to rest on Harry’s hip. “I work on Saturday morning, but you could come for afternoon tea.”

 _‘Damn, two whole days and a half until Saturday afternoon,’_ , Severus thought.

“Harry! What are you doing out here?” Ron said at Harry’s back. “Oh, Proff… Snape,” he added when he noticed Harry was not alone.

“It’s Severus, Ron,” Harry said, stepping back. “Well, can I expect you on Saturday?” he asked Severus.

Severus smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back and they looked in each other eyes for a long while.

Ron stood there, looking from one to the other. “Hmm, the cake,” Ron said.

Harry chuckled and put his hand on Ron’s shoulder and set off into the Burrow.

Severus went after them, incapable of wiping the grin off his face.

******

After spending an intolerable amount of time in front of the mirror, Severus finally went to his fireplace wearing a tunic, which was what Harry accustomed to seeing him in. But this time the colour was slightly lighter than simply black; the tunic was dark green. He also had spent more time than ever trying to fix his hair. Finally he brushed it as ever, thinking that if Harry was interested in him, as it seemed at George’s birthday party, it would not matter how his hair looked.

Before travelling by Floo, Severus smiled as he recalled the distant day he had discovered that Spinner’s End was being renovated by none other than Harry Potter. Now it was time to discover Harry in his own territory. And, if he was lucky, discover so much more of Harry.

When Severus stepped out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, he was speechless when he spotted Harry. Unlike him, Harry was totally casual. His wet hair showed that he had arrived from work not long ago. He was wearing a tight, but for once not tattered, black t-shirt and baggy grey sweatpants hanging from his hips. He was barefoot. And he was stunning.

“Good afternoon,” Harry said, nodding to the tea and biscuits on the table. “Tea first? Or do you want to see my home before that?”

“Tea first. Tea always goes first,” Severus replied, smiling.

While they had tea Severus looked around. If he hadn’t known he was in Grimmauld Place, he wouldn’t have recognised the house. But as the same could be said for Spinner’s End, he just observed the differences.

Where before it was dark and excessively ornate, now there was a lot of light and clean simplicity. Of course the furniture was all new dark wood, but not with a modern design as one might imagine for one of Harry’s youth. One of the walls was covered by the same type of wood, giving the place a homely spirit that Severus’ own home had not acquired after a month of his living there.

“I like your furniture,” Severus commented, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Oak: a colleague made them especially for me, in exchange for a new garage. Aren’t you going to taste the biscuits?” Harry asked, eager to show Severus his home. When Severus shook his head, Harry stood up. “Then I can begin to show you around, if you want.”

Severus stood up, too, and followed Harry out of the room.

“Could you take off your shoes, please?” Harry asked.

Severus obeyed, noticing the wood floor. “Oak, too?” he asked.

“Teak. The wood is more gold but, as there’s not much light here, it seems darker than it is.”

“It’s warm,” Severus said, flexing his toes appreciatively inside his socks.

“I cast a spell on the wood before varnishing it,” Harry said proudly.

“You didn’t offer me this!” Severus complained.

“You wanted ceramic; I can’t cast a spell on ceramic. Still. Wood works better with magic, but I’m testing other materials.”

Severus stared at Harry, once more amazed at the depths of Harry’s knowledge of his profession.

“I see you got rid of the house-elves’ heads,” Severus said when they began to climb the stairs.

“I kept them, if you want to put them on your fireplace,” Harry offered.

Severus stopped so suddenly that Harry almost ran into him. When Harry began to laugh, Severus scolded him. “You have a terrible sense of humour,” he said. “But your good taste compensates for your flaws in that department,” he added, appreciating the wood banisters in the same tones as the steps of the stairs.

Where before the first landing had been, now there was just a door. Harry looked at Severus and motioned to the upper floors. “We’ll begin on the highest floor,” Harry proposed.

Severus nodded and continued to the third storey, where he found a whole open area. The wood floor was brighter than the hallway one and the windows gave a lot of light.

“I still don’t know what I’m going to do with this space. But the view is good,” Harry said.

Severus went to look out of the window and couldn’t do less than agree. From that height, one could see the park in the square and, beyond that, London and even a stretch of the river. He wondered how many nights Harry had spent just there, looking at London lights. The idea of someone holding Harry from behind spoiled the picture.

They went down to the second floor, which had a more classical arrangement. Harry opened the doors and Severus could look at the different guest rooms, each with its own atmosphere.

One of the rooms seemed inhabited by a young wizard, judging by the Quidditch posters and the colourful style of the furniture.

“This is Teddy’s room,” Harry explained. “He chose the colours,” he said, proudly. Severus looked blankly at him. “Remus Lupin’s son is my godchild,” Harry clarified. “You really were out of touch for ten years.”

“I tried,” Severus replied, somehow ashamed of having forgotten about Lupin’s son.

Harry stared at Severus as if he was going to say something, but then he just went to another room.

“You already know Rose and Hugo. This is their room, for when Ron and Hermione want a free weekend.”

Severus smiled. This room decoration was clearly for children, with pastel colours and two little beds. Harry made Severus enter the room and closed the door. For a moment they were in the dark, hearing each other breathing, until Harry cast a spell and many stars began to twinkle in the ceiling.

“Teddy helped me with the astronomy part—it’s an accurate copy of the closest stars of the Milky Way. Sometimes Hugo has night terrors; he sleeps better with some light,” he explained.

“You’re a wonder.” Severus couldn’t contain his admiration.

“It was fun,” Harry said, shrugging.

They finally arrived on the first floor and Harry seemed so excited that it rubbed off on Severus.

When Severus saw what was behind the door, he understood Harry’s excitement. Last time Severus saw Grimmauld Place, this storey had two rooms and a bathroom. Now, as on the third floor, there was one unique space, but here Harry had used all the space of that vast area.

“This is… this is your room,” Severus said looking at the huge bed in the far corner, just under a large window that Harry had surely assembled from two old windows.

“More like my flat. I live here most of the time. I even have a little kitchen for when I don’t want to go downstairs for a meal.”

Severus looked at the cupboard that divided the space between the bedroom and the sitting room along with a small table and lots of cushions around. In the other part of the bedroom was a big wardrobe that hid a big open bathroom with a huge bathtub and a shower. The wooden floor of the room was protected from the bathroom by glass walls. On the other corner, in front of the bed, there was a desk with a high bookcase.

Severus approached the bookcase and noticed a number of frames in front of the books, full of magical pictures and Muggle photos of Harry’s friends. Severus identified Lupin’s son in some of them, thanks to the changes of colour of his hair, as with his mother. Then Severus saw Lily and James in a magical picture. Severus gazed at it until he noticed Harry’s stare.

“Do you want to know about her?” he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the picture, more to avoid Harry’s look than to admire his long-lost friend.

“No, not really.” Surprised by the answer, Severus looked at Harry. “I made peace with my past as an orphan. You have more past with her than I do.”

“She was my dearest friend. The only one. That’s why I supposed you wanted to talk to me, after the battle,” Severus confessed. “I was not ready then. I think I’m still not ready. Her death was so pointless and terrible,” he said with a grave voice.

“I know. And I suppose you’re right, I wanted to talk to you about her. But now I think I know all that I need to know about her and my father. I talked with some of their friends, even with Minerva. And… well, with my aunt.”

“Petunia?” Severus asked, appalled.

Harry snorted. “Yes, I know. But she has changed. My uncle died four years ago. A heart attack, it was fulminating.”

“Harry, I’ve known Petunia since before she knew Dursley and she was not particularly nice then, either.”

“Yes, the change was that she had to go to work so as not to lose the family house. Seeing and working with other people on a daily basis opened her world. I don’t see her often, but when I do she’s almost sociable. I see my cousin more. He’s married and has a son. He’s not at all like his parents, or at least he’s not now.”

Severus understood then that, even though Harry was younger than he, he had as much to get over.

Severus had hoped to be in Harry’s room that night, if possible fucking him into that huge bed. Now that he was really there, in front of a man who had been in his mind for two months now, he just wanted to hug him and make him feel cherished.

“Come, there’s one last thing I want to show you,” Harry said, taking Severus’ hand and leading him out of the room. “You’ll like it, for your potions lab.”

Severus followed Harry down the stairs to the basement, hoping that this was not the only reason Harry had invited him to Grimmauld Place.

When Severus entered the empty room in the basement, he immediately knew that this place was something special. The walls were bare and the floor was soft as a tatami, but the sense of vacuum was making him nervous and his hand ached for his wand.

“What’s this?” Severus asked.

“Do you feel it?” Harry said, smirking. “Not everybody can notice the protective spells,” he said, amazed.

“Potter, why do you have such place in your home?” Severus asked. He knew well what the use was for such places, and he get goosebumps just remembering what the Grimmauld Place basement was used for in Walburga’s time.

“To practise,” Harry replied, surprised by Severus’ obvious repulsion.

“To practise what?” Severus asked.

“Aikido. Duelling.”

“And what’s an Aikido?”

“A Japanese martial art. With its technique, I can redirect the strength of my opponent while always protecting my attacker from any injury,” Harry explained.

“And why would you want to know that?” Severus asked. “You’re a builder, Harry!”

Harry smiled bitterly. “You really didn’t see the news these last ten years, did you?” Harry asked. Severus shook his head, fearing Harry’s enlightenment. “Thorfinn Rowle wanted to take revenge on me, six years ago. I was untrained and had to fight hard for my life. Rowle died later of his injuries.”

“And you?” Severus asked. He couldn’t believe Lucius hadn’t told him about that. Or Minerva, who knew how to contact him.

“I was in St. Mungo’s for five months, then Molly insisted she could take care of me at the Burrow. But at least I hadn’t any long-term side-effects. And next time I’ll be ready,” Harry stated.

“There will not be a next time,” Severus said hopefully. Harry smiled at him as if he was a toddler. “And with whom do you duel?”

Harry cast a spell on one of the walls and one panel opened and revealed a dummy.

“How you can duel with _that_?” Severus asked. “Don’t tell me, you cast a spell on it.”

“I enchanted it to fight against me,” Harry proudly explained. Severus stared at him open-mouthed. “I also created a spell for protection; do you want to know about it?”

Severus was so amazed at the thrill in Harry’s face that he could not but nod at him. Harry took his wand from a sheath tied to his leg and quietly agitated it. Severus felt as if suddenly he had no reason to be there, in Grimmauld Place, in Harry’s duelling room. He stubbornly approached Harry, but then he felt the urge to go out. His heart accelerated and he became out of breath. But he didn’t want to leave Harry, so he stayed. And then he felt sick, and his head was hurt, and…

Harry agitated his wand again. “Are you well?”

“What did you do to me?”

“It works as an intruder alarm. I cast it on the Burrow, and also here when I go out. It’s effective and nonaggressive for the intruder,” Harry explained.

“And why would you want to be nonaggressive to an intruder?”

“I had only one attacker, but as you like to say, I have so many fans,” Harry said.

“Fans?”

“Crazy fans without any sense of privacy.”

Severus smirked. “And you only train with dummies?” asked Severus, ready to make himself available for Harry’s practice.

“No, sometimes Ron helps me, but he doesn’t like to lose. George is a better opponent. He plays dirty, but then an attack rarely would be clean. Lucius is a hard one to beat.”

“Lucius?” Severus asked, irritated. When Harry nodded, he began to unbutton his tunic, for a different reason than he had anticipated. He took his tunic out and seized his wand. “Ready?”

“Really? Now?” Harry asked, his wand also in his hand. “Do you really want to help me train? Or do you just want to measure your skill against Lucius’?”

“Does he usually win?” Severus asked.

Harry just burst out with a laugh and got into position. Severus faced him, both bowed, and the duel began.

Severus began trying to disarm Harry but Harry just dodged it without magic.

“Playing easy, Potter?” Severus teased, this time trying to curse Harry directly.

This time the curse was deflected on Harry’s shield.

They duelled for a while, casting spell after curse. They were even in skill, Harry more powerful and Severus more vicious. Harry come up, with his physical training, and hit Severus’ arm, trying to disarm him. Severus, caught off guard, counterattacked with a Sectumsempra that just cut Harry’s t-shirt.

Harry decided to finish the duel before one of them could end up injured and launched himself over Severus, who was expecting him this time and responded physically. They ended on the floor, rolling around until Severus at last disarmed Harry.

“I win,” Severus proclaimed, out of breath but with a smirk. He was pointing at Harry with his wand, his upper body immobilizing Harry’s legs.

“You still haven’t fully disarmed me,” Harry answered.

And Harry disarmed Severus with a wandless Expelliarmus.

“Can you keep on fighting now?” Harry asked, panting. “Because I can,” he teased.

Severus grunted but tilted his head, yielding the duel to Harry.

Harry laughed freely, unrestrainedly, his hair still damp and his clothes torn and in disarray.

Severus hadn’t seen anything so gorgeous in his life.

After climbing Harry’s body, crawling over him, Severus took Harry’s head in his hands and brutally kissed him without warning. Harry could only moan at Severus’ mouth’s assault, surrendering this time without a fight. When Severus pulled back to intently watch his expression, Harry couldn’t but laugh.

“If I have a thing for danger, you definitely have a thing for power,” he teased.

Severus smirked and bit Harry’s lower lip. “You were not so powerful when you were working on my house. And I’ve wanted to do this for months,” he said before grabbing Harry’s t-shirt by the hole he himself had ripped and wildly tore the fabric in two.

“Severus!” Harry exclaimed, astounded but pleased at the same time. “You’re a brute.”

“And you still haven’t seen anything,” Severus promised, descending Harry’s body and covering his chest with licks and bites. “You’re made of marble,” he said in awe, running his fingers over Harry’s skin, feeling the strong muscles he had admired from afar. “Like a sculpture.”

Harry moaned, shaking his hips. But Severus had him pinned against the soft floor, feasting on his body as if he had been hungry for it. As he had been for a while.

“I want to kiss your body, too,” Harry complained. “I haven’t even seen it.”

“Shut up, you have no say in this,” Severus chastised him. “I had to ogle your exquisite body from afar for a month without even brushing against it, and then you left me for a whole month.”

“I had to work!” Harry excused himself, grinning.

“I only saw you through the Floo,” Severus stated, recalling those moments where he drank in Harry’s image through the fire. “For a month,” he repeated, biting Harry’s waist.

“I missed you too,” Harry softly said.

Severus kissed his way down to Harry’s hip, nuzzling him through his sweatpants until he noticed that Harry’s erection seemed too free.

“Potter,” Severus muttered. “Are you going commando?”

Harry laughed when Severus sneaked his hand into his pants, finding nothing more than skin. “Yes?” Harry shyly replied.

“Damn, Potter!” Severus exclaimed when he touched Harry’s cock directly and took it in his hand. “If I had known this I would have made you climb the stairs before me.”

Severus spanked Harry’s hip for being a naughty wizard before pulling down his sweatpants and freeing him. “You’re huge and gorgeous here, too,” he said in awe with a predatory look.

Severus didn’t make Harry wait for him any longer and kissed the head of his cock, then gently sucking it. Harry moaned and Severus smirked with Harry still inside his mouth. He was going to make Harry beg for him, and, soon after, Harry didn’t disappoint him.

“Severus, please,” Harry moaned. “Stop.”

“I was hoping you would beg me to continue,” Severus complained.

“I want you to fuck me,” Harry said holding up his head and meeting Severus’ eyes with his own dilated ones. “But not here. Come to my room, I want to feel you inside me on my bed, where I can remember you later.”

“You certainly can be persuasive,” Severus said, his eyes showing as much desire as Harry’s. He nuzzled Harry’s groin one last time and pulled his pants on. The he climbed Harry’s body and rubbed his own neglected erection against Harry’s. “How fast can you go up the stairs?” he teased Harry.

Harry answered by Apparating them precisely onto his bed. Without his wand.

“Damn, Potter! You could…” Severus protested.

But Harry silenced him with his mouth, kissing him hungrily before rolling on the bed and positioning himself on top of Severus. When he sat on his hips, Severus was silenced by his stunning figure. Harry made the most of his freedom and took off his pants.

“This is hot,” Severus said staring at Harry’s sheath on his calf. He put a finger inside and tented it, letting it go later and whipping Harry’s flesh.

“My sheath is hot?” Harry asked amusedly.

“You’re hot,” Severus stated, starting to grope Harry’s buttocks.

Harry moaned and rubbed up against Severus’ groin. “Can I undress you?” Harry requested.

“Yes, please,” Severus agreed.

Harry made Severus’ clothes disappear with wandless magic, and Severus’ cock twitched at the powerful feeling over his skin.

“We need to explore this,” Severus said with his eyes closed.

Harry instead had his eyes wide open, ogling Severus’ slender body. He caressed Severus’ chest, enjoying the view of black body hair against pale skin. He lowered his eyes and licked his lips when he saw Severus’ cock, long like the rest of his body.

“No.” Severus stopped his thought even before Harry leaned over him. “You talked about letting me fuck you. I want that, but if your lips touch my cock this is going to end too son. And I want to fuck you.”

“I didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth, Professor Snape,” Harry teased.

Severus spanked his left buttock, making Harry moan. “Do you really want to explore that, Potter?” Severus proposed with a harsh tone in his voice that Harry hadn’t heard in years. “Or do you want my cock inside your arse?”

“Your cock, I want your cock now,” Harry quickly answered. “Though I would love to explore _that_ ,” he whispered to Severus’ ear, leaning over him.

“I left my wand downstairs, thanks to you. If you want to be readied with magic, you’ll have to do all the work,” Severus explained.

“And what about using both classical and magic ways?” Harry offered.

“Of course you would like that.” Severus smiled, shaking his head and looking proudly at Harry. “Come on, lube your arse for my fingers,” he demanded.

Harry closed his eyes, concentrated. Severus watched as he wandlessly cast the Lubricius spell; Harry’s face contorted and a deep moan came from his mouth.

“So hot, we need to explore this, too,” Severus said, his fingertips already exploring Harry’s slippery inner channel.

“We have time,” Harry muttered. “So many new things to try together,” he said, gazing at Severus.

“Harry,” Severus said without stopping the work of his fingers.

“Mmm?”

“You said you didn’t fuck anybody without dating first,” Severus sardonically said.

“We had tea, before.”

“Oh, you piece of work.” Severus smirked.

“I’ll invite you to dinner,” Harry stated, starting to move his hips in rhythm with Severus’ fingers. “Another day. Now fuck me, I’m ready.”

Severus didn’t make him wait, not this time. He was more than ready, too. He took his cock in hand, smearing the magical lube on it. “Here you have me. Let me in, Harry,” Severus offered with a deep voice.

Harry sat on his lap, slowly feeling Severus enter him. “Yessss,” Harry hissed, his eyes closed and tilting his head back. He began to move his hips using his strong legs. Soon he had found the pace and the exact angle to pleasure both of them at the same time. “You’re perfect,” he moaned. “My perfect match,” he added before leaning to kiss Severus again.

“I’m far from perfect. But I’m yours if you want me,” Severus said against Harry’s lips.

They kissed passionately until Harry was too close and had to sit up to find again the magical bliss of Severus hitting his spot. With Severus’ hand helping him, Harry didn’t last long before reaching his orgasm and painting Severus’ chest with his come.

Severus just had to stop containing himself and let Harry ride his orgasm with his own ecstasy.

Harry leaned his head against Severus’ chest again to catch his breath.

“Can you spell us clean?” Severus asked.

“Mmm…”

They were clean mere seconds later. Harry then rested on the bed next to Severus and stared at him. “Will you stay tonight?” he asked.

“Do you want me here?”

Harry tenderly smiled. “I want you here, with me.”

“Then I’ll stay.”

So they stayed quietly in bed, watching how the London sky got darker until the night lights lit up in the city.

“Tell me Lucius has never won you in a duel,” Severus suddenly said.

Harry just laughed and refused to answer, creating a topic between them that later would start so many laughs and discussions. Just the foundations of a new couple.

******

“Oh, Lucius, you were so right,” Lucretia Blishwick said. “Potter is really an excellent builder! He has finished the East Wing so fast. And all those magical novelties! He’s so clean. And that uniform…”

“Uniform?” Lucius asked.

“Yes, so professional. Even though his cut is so Mugglish… but we all know Potter’s mother was…”

“Lucretia,” Lucius advised the woman. They didn’t speak in those terms. At least not any longer.

“Oh, of course, of course. Do you want to see him?”

“If you would be so kind…”

When Lucius saw Harry’s outfit, he didn’t know whether to hate Severus Snape or envy him. Possibility both options at the same time. Because Harry was wearing an overall that covered his deliciously fit body and Lucius knew exactly who had made the change in Harry’s usually tight work clothes.

“Severus is a lucky bastard,” Lucius muttered.

“What? Oh, Lucius! Long time no see. Tea? I think I’m done for today,” Harry said, leaving the roller with which he was painting Lucretia’s wall and casting a spell to maintain the paint’s wetness.

“Of course, we can go to your home,” Lucius offered, knowing Severus wouldn’t let them meet out from under his eye. But he was going to make his old friend pay for that. “I have to talk to Severus about Spinner’s End.”

“You’re so kind to buy it; I know you really don’t need that old house,” Harry said gratefully.

“Harry. You renovated that house, I couldn’t let such an opportunity pass.”

Harry took Lucius’ hand for a moment. Whatever Severus said, he owed Lucius for a big part of the success of his business. And now, with his decision to buy Spinner’s End, he was going to accelerate their new project of living together in Grimmauld Place. In any case, Severus already had the majority of his things in their home.

“Let’s get out of here before I dream tonight of the colour of these walls. Tell me you didn’t choose this horrible purple,” Lucius said, touching the paint with his fingers.

“I tried to make her see the mistake, obviously without much luck. But I spelled it to make the change easier. I’m sure she will change her opinion soon.”

“You’re priceless, Harry,” Lucius said, with a friendly slap on his buttock. “I’ll see you at Grimmauld Place,” he said before Dissapparating.

Harry looked over his shoulder and, as he had expected, he had Lucius’ fingers imprinted on the back of his overall.

Harry smirked. He wasn’t going to clean that.

That night it was going to be glorious with Severus.


End file.
